<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bliss by MaritheFangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963320">Bliss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaritheFangirl/pseuds/MaritheFangirl'>MaritheFangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Making Out, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaritheFangirl/pseuds/MaritheFangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaaria shows her appreciation for her partners, and reflects on how lucky she is</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra/Nadia (The Arcana), Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Asra/Nadia (The Arcana)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zaaria tugged on the open collar of Asra’s robe, pulling him against her. His warm hands settled on her waist as she crushed her lips against his. They were so soft, and achingly familiar. She swiped her thumb against his bottom lip, and he kissed it tenderly.</p><p>Eyes shifting over his shoulder, past his white curls, to the beautiful woman behind him. Nadia, her hair spilling down her shoulders, a smile tugging at her lips. They locked eyes, sharing a grin as they worked instinctively.</p><p>Nadia’s long, clever fingers worked at undoing the sash that was tied neatly around Asra’s waist, tugging his robe looser. Zaaria splayed her hands across the plane of his chest, her fingers ghosting at the space above his heart. The mark, the sacrifice he had made for her running through her mind as she let her fingertips trace his skin.</p><p>He tilted her head up to meet his eyes, the beautiful swirl of violet behind white lashes. They spoke to her of devotion and love.</p><p>Eyelashes fluttering as Nadia’s lips traced up his neck, ending on a kiss pressed to his jawline.</p><p>Zaaria pushed on his chest backwards into Nadia’s waiting arms, in the comfy expanse of her bed.</p><p>Slipping an arm around Asra, feeling the shifting muscles of his back, Zaaria steadied herself to lean in over his shoulder. Nadia smiled, taking her chin in hand, and tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Her lips hovered for a moment, before Zaaria couldn’t wait any longer, pressing forward into the kiss. Nadia tasted sweet, and Zaaria was chasing more, always more.</p><p>She carded her fingers through her silky hair, the cool strands twining around them. She pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth, to her forehead, where Nadia’s own mark lay. Holding the Countess’ head in the palm of her hand, she ran her thumb against her cheekbone. Her long, thick eyelashes dipped down, before her eyes raised to meet Zaaria’s. She marveled at how ridiculously lucky she was.</p><p>She leaned in again, her lips trailing down her slender neck.</p><p>Feeling Asra’s arms tighten around her, she pulled him closer in return, before detangling herself from both of them to rest, sitting up on her knees, the comfortable bedding beneath her.</p><p>Watching as Nadia raked her fingers through Asra’s curly hair, pulling him onto her lap, and into a kiss. His hands settled against her waist, and Zaaria could see the flush in his cheeks.</p><p>A happy ache tugged at her heart, as her head swam with bliss, thinking of all the ways she planned to get lost in them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>